The invention relates to an automatic apparatus for feeding and wrapping a sheet around a rotating drum, firmly clamping the leading and trailing ends of the sheet onto the drum and subsequently delivering the sheet from the drum.
An apparatus for wrapping an original or a record sheet around a rotating drum, clamping the leading and trailing ends of the sheet onto the drum and finally delivering the sheet from the drum is already known in equipment such as a facsimile system, for example. However, the conventional apparatus suffers from inconveniences including unreliability in operation, particularly when wrapping the sheet automatically around the drum which is being driven for rotation at a relatively high speed.